Rise of Renji
by ablast4
Summary: Renji gets tired of being treated badly, so he challenges the other lieutenants to prove his worth
1. Chojiro and Omaeda

Rise of Renji

Renji gets tired of being treated badly, so he challenges the other lieutenants to prove his worth

I don't own Bleach

A/N: This story takes place before the betrayal but after Renji achieves bankai. If you know what that means, you are qualified to read this story.

"Why can't I go on the mission?" Renji asked his captain. "Because you are incompetent and would endanger the rest of the team," Byakuya replied coldly. "How can you say that?" Renji shouted, "I'm the only lieutenant that can use Bankai!" "Sadly, that is the only thing that sets you apart from the other lieutenants," Byakuya told him, "In my professional opinion, most of the other lieutenants are more qualified for this job than you." "Really?" Renji smirked, "Name eight." Byakuya sighed, "Sasakibe, Kira, Kotetsu, Iba, Ise, Hisagi, Kurotsuchi, Matsumoto, even Kusajishi would be better than you." "I bet I could beat any of those guys, I'm better than all the other lieutenants!" Renji yelled furiously. "Well then, perhaps you'd be willing to prove it. If you really believe yourself, challenge all of the other lieutenants to a contest of their choosing, and if you beat at least one of them, I will admit you are not totally useless." "Oh it is so on!" Renji shouted.

Renji was standing outside the building of the squad one offices. He went inside to the head captains quarters because Chojiro was usually standing behind the head captain while he sat at his desk. "Lieutenant Chojiro Sasakibe," Renji started, "I hereby challenge you to a contest of your choosing." "Really, why?" Chojiro answered. "I need to prove to my captain that I'm not the lowest of the lieutenants, so I'm challenging each of the lieutenants to a duel of their choosing." "Can he do that, head captain?" Chojiro asked. "I see no reason he couldn't, you have the right to refuse the duel or decide the manner of dueling, so it is allowed," Yamamoto explained. "Very well then," Chojiro said, "I'm not much for combat these days, so we'll have a paperwork contest!" "Huh?" Renji muttered.

Both Renji and Chojiro were positioned at desks with a stack of unfinished paperwork on the left and a pen and ink to the right. "Wait, what are we doing again?" Renji asked. It was obvious he was still confused. "We're having a paperwork contest, whoever gets their stack of paperwork done first wins! Exciting isn't it. I've never done paperwork competitively before," Chojiro told him. "Right... You know what, I surrender," Renji admitted. "That's no fun, you challenged me! You have to stay around for it!" Chojiro yelled indignantly. "You'd think so, but no. I'm out," Renji said as he walked out of the building, "See ya."

"That was disgraceful," Byakuya lectured Renji, "You didn't even follow through with it, if this is all I can expect from you, then I may have to demote you." "What, seriously?" "Yes, I have decided that if you lose to all of the other lieutenants, you will not be worthy of being a lieutenant yourself." "Yeah, uh, I don't really think that should be part of the deal. If they get to choose the challenge, then I'm pretty much screwed. They'll just pick something I'm not not good at but they are." "Well, given your skill set, I'd say that wouldn't be difficult to do." "Whatever, I'm going to be challenging Omaeda next, so I don't think I'm going to lose the next one." "We'll see." Byakuya told him.

Renji was now standing outside the training grounds of squad two. His only real concern was that Captain Soifon would yell at him. She didn't really like Omaeda, so she would probably be glad if he lost. But Soifon would probably be mad if he interrupted their training. He walked onto the field where Soifon was instructing the troops and Omaeda was eating rice crackers. "Lieutenant Marechiyo Omaeda, I hereby challenge you to a contest of your choosing." "Huh," Omaeda responded, "You're challenging me?" "Yeah, whatever you want to do, just say it and we'll fight." "Well then," Omaeda thought for a few moments, "We'll have an eating contest!" Renji was disappointed. There wasn't any way he could beat Omaeda at an eating contest. "No way," Soifon cut in, "This is a contest to determine one's worth as a soul reaper, not to stuff your face with food." "But he said I could pick the challenge." "Stop whining, Omaeda," Soifon told him, "You're a disgrace of a lieutenant, so you can at least fight him in a respectable way." "But cap-oof!" Omaeda was cut off by a swift kick in the chin by Soifon. "Haha," Renji laughed as the smaller captain withdrew her foot from the larger lieutenant's chin. "Fine," Omaeda said as he rubbed his face, "We'll fight with hakuda."

"Alright," Soifon announced, she and Byakuya were watching the fight, along with some squad two members, "This will be a hakuda, fight. Hakuda is the art of hand to hand combat. You may use any part of your body as a weapon, but you cannot use your zanpakto or kido. Begin!"

Renji started by charging at Omaeda. He punched him right in the gut, full force. Unfortunately, Omaeda was so fat that the blow just bounced right off of him. "Hahaha," Omaeda laughed, "Did you really think that would work on me? Our squad specializes in hakuda." After explaining, Omaeda punched Renji in the chest, the blow sent Renji flying. Renji hit the ground and rolled, then he got up and ran at Omaeda, but instead of charging, Renji jumped into the air. He came down on Omaeda with a flying kick, but Omaeda caught Renji's foot in his huge hand and slammed Renji into the ground.

"It's over!" Soifon shouted from the sidelines, "The winner is Marechiyo Omaeda!" Byakuya would have sighed if it wasn't his nature to remain expressionless, "Renji, this is not looking good for you." "I know," Renji said, he was having trouble getting up, "But I've still got nine other lieutenants to challenge, right? I'm sure I can beat at least one of them." Byakuya didn't react, "Omaeda was your best chance of winning, I doubt you'll be able to beat any of the other lieutenants. Remember, if you can't win at least once, you'll be demoted." Renji sighed, "Yeah, I know."

A/N: Next chapter will be Kira, Isane, and Momo. If you have any suggestions please leave a review. I have most of the story planned out, but I still need a few ideas.


	2. Kira and Isane

Rise of Renji

Renji gets tired of being treated badly, so he challenges the other lieutenants to prove his worth

I don't own Bleach

A/N: I will try to make this chapter easier to understand, there is no actual time during the story when this might happen, so just consider it an AU. Also this is NOT a yaoi fic, but there will be a pairing late in the story.

Renji was still embarrassed that he lost to Omaeda, but he didn't have time to mope about that now. He was standing in the squad three offices. He walked into Kira's office and said confidently, "Lieutenant Kira Izuru, I hereby challenge you to a contest of... uh..."

Kira wasn't there. Instead, Captain Ichimaru was sitting cross legged on top of what should have been Izuru's desk. Gin smiled, which is a given, and told him, "Oh sorry, Kira isn't here at the moment, but I'll happily take a message for you." Renji was a little creeped out, "No thanks, do you know where he is?" Gin did that weird thing where he stares at you with his eyes closed and said, "My little lieutenant stepped out to use the bathroom about three hours ago, so I'm waiting for him to come back. Would you like to wait for him with me? I know a fun game we could play." Renji just went from a little creeped out to scared out of his mind. "No thanks," Renji told him, "I have to be somewhere else." Renji dashed out of the room.

"Yo Kira, You in here?" Renji asked as he walked into one of the many bars of Rukon. "Hey Renji," Kira greeted him after finishing off what looked like his sixth bottle of sake. "Sorry to do this while you're drunk, but I have to challenge you," Renji told him. What are you challenging me to?" Izuru asked. "You're supposed to decide that," Renji replied. "Can it wait until tomorrow?" Kira complained. In his defense, Kira was drunk. Having Gin as your captain is very stressful. "Alright, tomorrow it is," Renji decided.

The next day came. "What do you mean you can't do it today!" Renji yelled. "My captain was sitting on my desk, again, so I went back to the bar, again," Kira explained. Renji was still mad. "He muttered angrily, "Well that's still not an excuse to get hammered on the day of our competition!" Izuru sighed, "You didn't see what he was wearing..." Renji placed a hand on Izuru's shoulder, "Kira, I'm sorry I yelled at you." Izuru brightened, "I have an idea for the challenge, meet me here tomorrow at noon with your captain." "Okay," Renji agreed.

The next day at noon, Byakuya, Gin, Renji, and Kira were all standing outside of the bar in Rukon. Kira started to explain, "This will be a contest to see who can avoid their captain the longest. Each of us will start running, then our captains will start chasing after two minute have passed. The first one to be caught by their captain loses." "Ooh, this sounds fun, I get t chase around my naughty lieutenant," Gin cooed. Kira retched. "This will be a good chance for Renji to practice his stealth," Byakuya said expressionlessly. "Sounds simple enough, let's go!" Renji declared. Both lieutenants flash stepped out of the area.

Gin and Byakuya were left alone together in front of the bar. "Hey, Byakuya, I bet you're going to enjoy chasing around your lieutenant just as much as I'll enjoy chasing mine," Gin inferred. "I do not find any of this amusing," Byakuya told him. "Hey Byakuya, we've still got about a minute and a half left, do you wanna make out?" Gin asked softly. "No," Byakuya replied bluntly. "Why not?" Gin asked, "do you think I'm unattractive?" "Well I would, because I'm strait," Byakuya told him. "Really?" Gin acted surprised, "You don't seem like the type to be strait." Byakuya was getting mad, but of course it didn't show. "I was married to Hisana for several hundred years. I think that's proof enough of my sexuality," Byakuya stated. "Well Byakuya," Gin smirked, which for him is slightly different from smiling, "People change. Are you sure you don't want to go get drunk and do something you'll never forget with me?" Gin asked. Byakuya responded, "Two minutes is up," and flash stepped out of the area. Byakuya was married to a woman. That makes him strait. Why don't people get that?

Renji was hiding in the squad eleven barracks. He used to be in squad eleven himself, and was good friends with Ikakku and Yumichika, so they were letting him hide there. It didn't work out. Byakuya found him in less than 20 seconds. Renji was shocked, "How did you find me so quickly?" Byakuya answered, "You didn't suppress your spiritual pressure, which is the most important part of hiding." At that time, Captain Ichimaru also walked into the room, "Renji, you really are an amateur at this kind of thing, as well as one other kind of thing. It's fairly clear your color is still white, if you know what I mean. Fortunately I can help you with both of these problems." "I don't need your help," Renji said with both horror and confusion, "Also, weren't you supposed to look for Kira?" Gin responded, "You'd think so, but no."

After escaping from Gin, Renji walked into the squad four treatment center. It wasn't really full at the moment, and that was good because he needed to distract their lieutenant from her work. Renji found Isane and told her, "Sorry for interrupting your work, but I need to challenge you." Isane was curious and asked, "What kind of challenge?" Renji explained, "You get to decide what kind of challenge it will be, I'm assuming it will be healing so I don't expect to win." Isane was even more curious, "Well then why are you challenging me?" Renji explained the details, "I need to challenge all of the other lieutenants to a contest of their choosing, and if I can't beat any of them, then I'll be demoted. So I'm challenging each of the lieutenants in numerical order to see if I can win." Isane was shocked, "Does that mean..." "What?" Renji asked. Isane continued, "you lost to Omaeda!" Renji fell over anime style, because that's just what you do in this kind of situation.

Renji got up and told her, "That's not important. He chose hakuda, hand to hand combat, as the duel; anyone but a captain would have lost to him." Isane understood, "Well, I don't want to pick something your terrible at and make you lose, but I can't just give you the win either. I'll have to pick something we're both equally good at." Renji was grateful she was being considerate of him, but he wasn't really sure what she would decide on for the challenge. There wasn't really anything they were equally good at at. Isane's face lit up, "I've got it! We'll play chess!"

There wasn't any official place to hold chess matches in the seireitei, so they put a chess set on one of the tables in the squad four cafeteria. Byakuya was their to observe. "Alright, let's begin!" Isane announced as she moved her white pawn forward. Unfortunately, strategic thinking was not Renji's strong point. The game lasted a while, but in the end, Isane still won.

"Aw man, I lost another challenge," Renji said sadly. "I don't want you to be demoted, but if you're not good at anything, you really don't deserve to be a lieutenant," Isane said in a comforting tone, but her words did not hold the same effect. "Renji, you've already lost four challenges. If you give up now, I might reconsider demoting you," Byakuya told him enticingly. "I want to accept, but I agree with lieutenant Kotetsu. I have to prove I'm worthy of this position," Renji proclaimed. "Good," Byakuya said, "If you had given up, you wouldn't even be a seated officer." Renji smirked, "Then I guess I'll just have to win."

A/N: I'm sorry I didn't have room for Momo in this chapter, the part with Kira and Gin was longer than I expected it to be. But she will definitely be in the next chapter. Along with Shuhei. I actually need an idea for Shuhei, so if you have one, review or pm me.


	3. Momo and Shuhei

Rise of Renji

Renji gets tired of being treated badly, so he challenges the other lieutenants to prove his worth

I don't own Bleach

A/N: Finally got an idea for Shuhei, so he will be in this chapter.

Today Renji was standing outside the squad five offices. "It's just Momo, this shouldn't be too bad. But why do I get the feeling this is going to turn into a disaster/" Renji said to himself as he went into the building. "Hey Momo, I have to challenge you to something." Momo said cheerfully, "Oh hi Renji, what do you need to challenge me to?" This is before Aizen's betrayal, so she hasn't snapped yet. Renji sighed, "I'm kinda getting tired of explaining this, but you're supposed to choose what we're going to do." Momo brightened, "This will be a perfect excuse to show captain Aizen my tea making skills! We're going to make tea for our captains! Whoever makes better tea wins!"

Renji and Momo were both standing in front of kettles with jugs of water, an assortment of tea leaves, and a basic tea set with a pot, two cups, and a platter to hold them. In addition to this, Renji, Momo, Byakuya, and Aizen were all wearing kimonos. Byakuya was wearing a white kimono with a sakura blossom pattern. Renji was wearing a sky blue kimono with a white water lily pattern. Momo was wearing a deep purple kimono with a white dove pattern. Aizen was wearing a white kimono with black trim. Gin had shown up to watch the contest, but I'm not really sure if I should tell you what he was wearing.

"Why do we have to wear these stupid kimonos?" Renji asked, "Aren't these girls clothes?" Byakuya wanted to scream, but instead he calmly explained, "These clothes are part of an ancient Soul Society tea ceremony. If you do not wear them, then you will be disqualified." Renji didn't understand tea ceremonies. Renji whispered to Byakuya, "I feel like Gin wouldn't be here if we weren't wearing these." Byakuya told Renji, "Just ignore him and make the tea." "It's kinda hard to ignore him. Have you seen what he's wearing?" Renji asked quietly, "I think it's looking at me."

At that point, a loud whistling sound came from the other side of the room where Momo was making her tea. She had just finished mixing the leaves and had already placed her pot on the kettle, where the water was starting to boil. Renji hadn't even started yet. He began frantically mixing the leaves into the water. He had no idea what he was doing, but he had seen other people make tea before, so he had a rough idea of how it was supposed to go. With Renji's haste, they both finished at the same time.

Momo served her tea to Aizen. Aizen picked up the cup and took a sip almost immediately. Then he smiled at her and said, "This is very good, Momo. I can't believe you went through all that trouble just for me." Momo blushed, "Oh, Captain Aizen."

Renji served the tea he made to Byakuya. Byakuya looked at it. It was a very strange shade of brown, but it didn't smell bad. He hesitated, then took a sip. After that, he just stared at the cup. Renji panicked, "Oh crap, is it really that bad?" Byakuya didn't believe it. The tea Renji made actually tasted okay. Byakuya told him, "No, it's good."

Renji wasn't in the clear yet. Next the captains had to taste the tea that the other lieutenants made. So Byakuya was tasting Momo's tea and Aizen was tasting Renji's tea. Both captains were agreed that Renji's tea was good, but Momo's was still better. Even Gin agreed to this after they negotiated that he could try the tea if he changed into some decent clothes. "Aw man," Renji sighed, "And just when I finally thought I caught a break." "Don't be so glum," Gin told him from the sidelines, "You're going to be challenging the lieutenant of squad six next. That guy's a real loser." "Really? You think I can beat him!" Renji asked excitedly. Gin didn't respond.

After going back to the squad six lieutenant office, only to realize it was his own office, Renji went to find Shuhei. "Oi! Shuhei," Renji shouted. "Over here!" Shuhei shouted back. "Hey, Shuhei, I need to challenge you to something," Renji told him. "Oh really? I heard about that from Kira. I challenge you to guess the author's sex," Shuhei said confidently, "Go ahead, take a guess."

Renji stared at Shuhei blankly. Shuhei looked at Renji and said, "Come on, it's a no brainer." Renji laughed, "Oh right, it's obvious the author is a ****, right?" Shuhei stared at him, "Dead wrong." Renji was disappointed, "Aw come on!" Shuhei said sympathetically, "Well, I guess it really isn't that obvious." "Hey, how did you know what sex the author is?" Renji asked. "Kira told me," Shuhei answered. "How does Kira know?" Renji asked. "I think he heard it from Gin," Shuhei answered, "and you don't want to know how Gin found out." "Right," Renji answered, "Well, I gotta go find lieutenant Ise. See ya."

A/N: I don't really know how tea ceremonies are supposed to work, so sorry if that was way off. Next chapter is going to be Nanao and Iba.


	4. Nanao and Iba

Rise of Renji

Renji gets tired of being treated badly, so he challenges the other lieutenants to prove his worth

I don't own Bleach

A/N: Sorry this update took a really long time.

Renji was now walking on one of the many streets in the labyrinth known as the seireitei. He was headed over to the squad eight offices to find Nanao. He walked into a random open area and was surprised to see captain Kyoraku standing at the other side in front of the exit. They were standing in the same area Chad and Shunsui had first fought in.

Renji approached the captain and asked, "Hey, Captain Kyoraku, do you know where Nanao is?" Just then a light shower of rose petals started to fall. Shunsui pointed up and said,"My little Nanao is up on the balcony above me. We're rehearsing our dramatic entrance right now. Then after we're done, Nanao and I are going to have a romantic dinner together!" Nanao shouted from the balcony, "We are not eating dinner together!" The light shower of rose petals turned into a torrent. Soon after, the basket itself came tumbling down to. Though intended for Shunsui, the basket missed and hit Renji instead. But her aim was true when she threw down her book.

"Are you alright, Renji?" Nanao asked after she climbed down from the balcony. "Yeah, it was just a basket, so I'm fine, but I think your captain may be unconscious," Renji replied. Nanao was unconcerned for her captain's health. She stated, "If we move his hat to cover the bump, anyone who sees him will just think he drank too much." This isn't the first time this has happened.

"I assume you're here about the challenge," Nanao stated. "Yeah that's right. How did you know?" Renji asked. "Isane and Captain Soifon told us about it at the SWA meeting. Yachiru, Rangiku, and Nemu also know," Nanao answered. "Okay then, what'll it be?" Renji asked somewhat solemnly. Nanao answered, "We'll have a kido contest. Whoever can launch their hado 31 farther wins."

Both Nanao and Renji were lined up at the end of a field that was marked with paint to show distance. Byakuya was there to observe and a few random squad members had gathered to watch. Squad eight's third seat, who had been easily beaten by chad, was there to measure the distance.

Nanao started. "Hado number 31," She shouted, "Red flame cannon!" The small but powerful ball of kido launched from her hand and flew across the field. The third seat, whose name is not worth remembering, flash stepped to measure the distance. When he came back he announced, "Final distance; 106 yards!"

Then it was Renji's turn. He took his stance. Inhaled deeply. Exhaled deeply. Then shouted, "Hado number 31," he hesitated before finishing, "Red flame cannon!" However, instead of the ball of kido flying across the field, it just stayed in his hand. After a few seconds, it exploded, and Renji was blown backwards. The third seat announced, "Final distance; -27 yards."

Nanao just stared. After a while she said, "Maybe I should believe what Yachiru says more often. She told me that if you tried to use kido, it would just blow up in your face. I never imagined you would be this bad at it." Renji got up and said, "Right, whatever. I lose so I have to move on."

Renji was able to find Iba and Ikakku in their usual drinking spot just outside the seireitei walls. "This should be a piece of cake," Renji told himself, "He's already drunk. Winning will be easy." Iba waved and called out, "Hey, Renji, what's up? If you want to drink with us, we'll let you, but you have to go get more sake when we run out." "I'd love to stay and drink with you guys, but I have to challenge you, Iba," Renji told him.

"Alright! A challenge!" Iba shouted, "Rock paper scissors on three! One! Two! Three!" Iba held out his fist to show rock. Renji just looked at him. "Alright let's try this again," Iba said, "One! Two! Three!" Iba held out his index and middle finger to show scissors. Renji held out his flat hand to show paper. "Oorah! I win! That means you have to go get more sake!" Iba announced. "That was never part of the deal," Renji told him, "Anyways, I gotta go. Maybe Rangiku will take it easy on me."

A/N: Next chapter: Rangiku gets drunk and Renji goes bankai. Don't miss it!


	5. Rangiku and Yachiru

Rise of Renji

Renji gets tired of being treated badly, so he challenges the other lieutenants to prove his worth

I don't own Bleach

A/N: Sorry the last chapter was so short. This one will be longer.

Renji walked into the squad ten offices. As usual, Rangiku was lounging on her captain's couch, and also, as usual, her captain was complaining about her refusal to do her paperwork. "But I can't do my paperwork! I told you I'm expecting someone!" Rangiku was whining from her position on the couch. When she saw Renji she brightened and announced, "See? Here he is!"

Toshiro just frowned and said, "Usually when Renji visits, it's with some lame excuse so you can go drinking instead of working." Rangiku pouted, "It's not like that. It's not like that today at least." "Is that so? Then what is it like today?" Toshiro asked sarcastically. "Renji has to challenge each of the lieutenants to a duel of their choice and if he doesn't win any, then he'll get demoted. He lost all of his challenges so far, so now we're going to duel."

Toshiro was skeptical. He asked, "So what kind of duel are you planning?" "We're having a drinking contest!" Rangiku told him cheerfully. "That's not going to happen," Toshiro told them coldly. "Aw! Renji, is he allowed to do that?" Rangiku asked in a high pitched voice. Renji was torn. If he said no, he would lose. But if he said yes, he would miss out on the opportunity to drink during work hours. After thinking for a minute or two, Renji told them, "No, the captain can't influence the lieutenants decision." It was a tough choice, but worth it to make Byakuya watch him get wasted during work hours.

Rangiku and Renji were both seated at a small table in the center of a small room. Byakuya and Toshiro were sitting against the walls. As captains it was their duty to oversee the duel, the entire duel. "Alright here's how it's going to work," Rangiku announced, "We're both going to drink as much as we can, and whoever can drink the most by sunset wins." It was about eight in the morning.

Squad eleven fourth seat Aramaki walked into the room with a tray of sake bottles. "I'll be your server," Aramaki informed them. "Why you?" Renji asked, "You're not from either of our squads." Aramaki shrugged and said modestly, "I owe Miss Matsumoto a favor." Rangiku cut in, "You owe me six favors." Aramaki looked at his feet and mumbled, "Enjoy your sake." Then he left.

Renji and Rangiku quickly began their duel. After the first few bottles they began chatting about random things. Four hours passed. "Hey, Rangiku, what do you think our captains would say if they were here to see us?" Renji whispered. "We are here." Toshiro said in a very annoyed voice from his seat against the wall, "We've been here all day!" Rangiku looked at him and said in a surprised voice, "Hey! It's my captain! Hey captain, wanna drink?" She held out a cup of sake to him. Toshiro's eye twitched as he told her, "No, I have to stay sober to make sure you don't try anything funny." "It's a little too late for that!" Renji shouted. Both Renji and Rangiku burst out laughing.

"Hey guys, what's all the ruckus?" Gin asked as he stepped into the room they were in. Renji panicked. He asked in a shaky voice, "Captain Ichimaru! What are you doing here?" Gin turned toward Renji and said in a hurt voice, "I just wanted to see what the all the fuss was about. I could here you singing from all the way on the other side of the building." "I don't know," Renji said hesitantly. "It's okay, Renji," Rangiku reassured him, "Gin and I go way back, like waaaaaay back. Like, back when I was only a C cup." "Woah," Renji was impressed, "You two have known each other for a long time."

After two more hours of constant drinking, random chatter, and harassing Aramaki, the conversation became interesting again. "Hey Gin," Renji said after he downed another cup of sake, "I've been meaning to ask you this. What color are your eyes? I've seen a few pictures, but some of them have brown and some have blue and it gets really confusing." Gin finished his cup of sake and answered, "Yeah, I've seen those to, but the thing is, my eyes are actually yellow. Kinda like Yoruichi's eyes." "Whose eyes?" Renji asked. "It doesn't matter," Gin responded.

After the sun had set and the day was done Aramaki announced the results, "Renji Abari: 14 bottles. Rangiku Matsumoto: 37 bottles. Winner: Rangiku Matsumoto!" Renji was only a little disappointed. "Well," Renji began, "It's not about who wins and who loses, it's about being able to drink all day and seriously tick off your captains." "Totally," Rangiku agreed.

Due to a major hangover, Renji took the next day off. But the day after that he was ready to challenge Yachiru.

"I can do this!" Renji was saying to himself to get pumped, "She's a little girl, and all she cares about is fighting and candy. I can't lose to her! If I do lose, then my only option is Nemu. God help me if I have to challenge Nemu."

"Hey, Tattoed dude!" Yachiru cried out as she ran towards Renji, toting her zanpakto which had wheels attached to the sheath, "I heard about the challenge so I came to find you! We're going to have an all out fight! No holding back!" Renji brightened. No holding back meant he could use his bankai. Today was his day.

Yachiru and Renji were positioned at opposite ends of a field, each in a fighting stance with their zanpakto drawn. They hadn't told their captains about the fight, but they were present anyway. Yachiru is not a hard person to find.

Renji made the first move. "Bankai! Hihiou Zabimaru!" he shouted, releasing his bankai. Hihiou Zabimaru coiled around him, forming a near fortress from its snake like body. "Are you scared Yachiru!" he yelled, "This is the power that separates you from me! We may be equal in rank but my power far surpasses yours!"

"It is pretty big," Yachiru admitted. She wasn't impressed. But you wouldn't be impressed either if you were already standing right next to him. Renji was shocked. "How did you get in?" he asked. "It was easy. I climbed in through one of the gaps while you were talking. It was even easier than sneaking into Byakushi's house." Yachiru drew her blade. "Here I come!" she announced as she started slashing his vulnerable chest.

While Zabimaru is in its bankai form, it can only function as a long range weapon and can only defend against long ranged attacks. He had no way to protect himself from Yachiru's onslaught. It was painfully obvious that Renji had lost this one to. With ten losses, he only had one option left.

A/N: Read to see what kind of challenge Nemu proposes. Also, next chapter the pairing will appear.


	6. Nemu: Part 1

Rise of Renji

Renji gets tired of being treated badly, so he challenges the other lieutenants to prove his worth

I don't own Bleach

A/N: Sorry this chapter took a while to publish. I'm dealing with some stressful school projects right now so I don't have much time to write these stories.

Renji was standing outside the squad 12 laboratories. He was scared, but he knew what he had to do. Thinking this, a sudden calm washed over him.

"Captain Kuchiki, will you please come with me to squad 12 so I can challenge Nemu?" Renji asked his captain after sprinting all the way to squad 6 at speeds that would make Yoruichi proud. "Very well," Byakuya agreed, "I can understand why you would be frightened of the squad 12 captain. It's also possible that he may try to influence the challenge."

Now both Renji and Byakuya were standing outside the squad 12 laboratories. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Renji asked his captain, "Aren't you going to go in?" Byakuya coughed and said, "As the actual participant in the duel, it would only be proper if you were to enter first." Renji knew he wasn't going to win the fight over who would go in first, but even with his captain there, he was still really nervous.

He never got the opportunity to prepare himself, the door opened and Nemu stepped out to greet them. "Welcome, lieutenant Abari, Captain Kuchiki, I was expecting you earlier, but come in." Nemu stepped aside, leaving the doorway open for them to enter. An ominous odor wafted out of the lab. It smelled of sulfur and rotting flesh. Renji and Byakuya entered reluctantly.

Mayuri turned around in the chair he was sitting in. Apparantly he had been observing something through a microscope, though exactly what is unknown. "Kuchiki and Abari," he said creepily as he stood up, "My my, I don't recall ever having the _pleasure _of your company in my lab. Would you like some tea? I've been working on a new brew that I think you'll just _love._"

Renji took a few steps back out of fear. Byakuya replied calmly, "I'm afraid we don't have time for tea, seeing as this is a strictly business visit." Mayuri insisted, "Perhaps another time then? This tea will absolutely _blow your mind._" Byakuya responded, "We are both very busy men. Though I appreciate the offer, I don't believe our schedules would allow it." "Well whatever," Mayuri shrugged, "I'll just get Akon to drink it then."

Renji was still cowering. It was times like these when he wished he could have his captain's composure. Mayuri noticed his fear. "Abari, you don't need to be afraid of _me._" Mayuri said in what sounded like a reassuring tone, but had the opposite effect, "I don't bite, and even if I did, it wouldn't be very harmful. I don't have _teeth_ that inject poison. Though that would be an interesting experiment. Nemu, write that one down!" "Yes, Master Mayuri," she responded.

"Oh, that reminds me. Nemu what was your challenge for me going to be?" Renji asked. After she finished writing poison injecting teeth on a piece of paper, Nemu responded, "I was planning to challenge you to a courting duel. We will each choose a human of the opposite sex to court. The first to get their chosen human to kiss them on the lips will win. I am going to choose Uryu Ishida." Mayuri shouted furiously, "I cannot allow you to do this! It is unacceptable!"

Byakuya stepped in, "The lieutenant may choose their own form of dueling. The captain is not allowed to interfere. These duels are recognized be the head captain himself. If you have any arguments, you should present them to him." Mayuri scowled. He was furious. But even he knew that it was best not to waste the head captains time.

Soifon did interfere with her lieutenants choice, but that was for the sake of the readers. I'm sure most, if not all of you would rather not read a story that involves Omaeda stuffing his face.

Renji pulled Byakuya aside and whispered to him, "Why did you do that?" Byakuya said in a quiet voice, but not a whisper, for whispering is unbecoming of a noble, "Because you have a good chance of winning this. Between Nemu's social skills, the Quincy's prudishness, and your fanbase, _you_ have the upper hand in this duel." Renji beamed, "Aw, you do care about me, captain!" Byakuya could have facepalmed, but instead he replied, "Replacing a lieutenant is a lot of work, and as I said earlier, I am a very busy man."

Renji and Byakuya turned back towards the impartial lieutenant and the impatient captain. "I accept!" Renji told them. Nemu nodded, "That is good. Who will you be courting?"

Renji pulled Byakuya aside again and whispered to him, "I don't know any human girls." Byakuya could have facepalmed so hard his fore head would be bleeding and Unohana would need to buff out a dent in his skull, but instead he replied, "Didn't you go to Ichigo's school at one point?" "That hasn't happened yet," Renji told him. "It's an AU, everything's happened except for the betrayal," was Byakuya's response. "Even the things that were caused by the betrayal?" Renji asked. "Yes," Byakuya explained, "That's the whole point of an AU. I also believe we're breaking the fourth wall right now, so let's get back to the story before any spoilers for the story that haven't even been written yet are exposed." "Like Ichigo being the Soul King's grandson?" Renji asked, "That would be impossible, but knowing Tite Kubo, it just might happen." "Right," Byakuya agreed.

Renji, now privy to the infinite possibilities of an AU, thought of all the girls from Ichigo's class. Rukia wasn't alive, so she didn't count, and Byakuya was still mad about the drinking contest. Orihime was in love with Ichigo, so she was out. He was also pretty sure Tatsuki had feelings for Ichigo, so that was another down. Chizuru's interests lie elsewhere. Ryo Kunieda was one of the smartest students in the school, so he doubted he had a chance with her. Mahana Natsui was one of the more outgoing girls, but he heard she was already in a relationship, so she was too risky. That left Michiru Osagawa. She was kinda shy, but she was his best shot.

Renji and Byakuya turned back towards the even more impatient captain and his idle daughter. "I will be courting Michiru Osagawa," Renji told them. "Very well," Nemu responded, "We shall depart immediately. Due to the nature of the duel, our captains may not be present, we will deliver the report upon our return." Nemu led Renji out through the door and to the senkaimon that they would use to travel to the world of the living. They each had a hell butterfly to escort them. Without further hesitation, they stepped in.

A/N: Next chapter will be posted very soon.


	7. Nemu: Part 2

Rise of Renji

Renji gets tired of being treated badly, so he challenges the other lieutenants to prove his worth

I don't own Bleach

A/N: The final duel will be decided in this chapter.

They stepped out on the ground just outside the Urahara Shop. Nemu had brought a gigai made by her father, but Renji still needed to pick his up from Hat-N-Clogs. Ururu was outside sweeping the store front. She turned and greeted them with, "Hello, welcome to the Urahara Shop, Miss. Oh... Hey Mr. Moocher, I'll go tell Mr. Tessai to make extra." Renji blushed. Even if it was Nemu, he was still there with a girl. He made a mental note to never bring a girlfriend here, ever.

"Actually, Ururu," Renji told her hastily, "I'm just here to pick up my gigai. I don't need anything to eat." "No really, it's okay. You must be hungry from the journey here. Come inside and eat, Mr. Moocher," Ururu assured him. Renji was hungry, but he decided a long time ago that he wouldn't ever mooch off of them again. Then she added, "I think you friend over there might also be hungry."

Before Renji could answer, a voice came out from inside the shop, "Hey, Ururu, who's there?" It was Urahara's voice. Ururu called back to him, "It's just the moocher and a quiet girl." Urahara walked out of the shop to meet them, signature fan in hand and held in front of his face so that it covered everything below his eyes. His hat covered everything above his eyes and his hair covered everything else.

Urahara looked at both of them, but Nemu seemed to grab his attention. "Oh, and who might you be?" he asked cheerfully. Nemu bowed and stated her name, "My name is Nemu Kurotsuchi. I am here with Renji Abari on official soul reaper business." This really interested Urahara. "Kurotsuchi huh? You're Mayuri's daughter, aren't you?" Urahara asked. "That is correct," Nemu responded. "So, what kind of business are you here for?" Urahara questioned. "We're here to court humans," Nemu told him. "And this is official soul reaper business, how?" Urahara asked skeptically. Renji jumped in, "Look, can you just give me my gigai so we can go?" "Alright," Urahara agreed, "But when you bring it back, I want details."

Renji and Nemu got into their gigais and headed over to the school. Renji's gigai was still wearing the school uniform from last time, and Nemu had borrowed a uniform from Rangiku. It was early morning when they arrived in the world of the living, so classes at Karakura High hadn't started yet. They walked over to the school and were there before the first bell.

Most of the other students had already arrived, and Renji and Nemu attracted a lot of attention when they walked onto the campus. Groups of students whispered to each other as the two soul reapers walked past. "It's that tattoed guy from last semester." "You know him?" "Yeah, he was in my class." "Who's that girl? She's really hot." "That guy with the tattoes is really sexy." "I know, right?"

Renji and Nemu walked into the classroom just as the bell rang. All the other students were in their seats. Ichigo was surprised to see Renji, but Uryu nearly had a heart attack. "N-N-Nemu!" he stuttered, "What are you doing here!" "Wait, you know that babe!" Keigo asked. "Hello Uryu, I'm very pleased to see you again," Nemu said after she took her seat. Keigo asked, "Just how close are you two?"

Flashback:

_"Oh, very good Nemu. Stay on top of him until he suffocates."_

"We've met a couple times," Uryu answered.

Renji and Uryu took their seats in the back of the classroom. Ms. Ochi had seen Renji before, and since Uryu knew Nemu, and Uryu was one of Ichigo's friends, she decided Nemu could stay too.

During lunch break, Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, Rukia, Renji, Keigo, and Mizoru were all sitting up on the roof. "So what's up Renji?" Ichigo asked, "You haven't told us why you're here yet." Keigo and Mizoru were present so he couldn't tell them it was a soul reaper duel. "Well, long story short, I have to convince Michiru to kiss me," Renji told them.

Rukia did a spit-take. Renji was now soaked in apple juice. He suddenly regretted opening the box for her. "Why!" Rukia asked. "It's complicated. But I need to get Michiru to kiss me before Nemu can get Uryu to kiss her," Renji explained. "How did I get dragged into all of this!" Uryu shouted. Renji sighed and told him, "Nemu picked you, I picked Michiru."

Nemu was sitting under the trees with the girls in the class; Orihime, Tatsuki, Chizuru, Ryo, Michiru, and Mahana. "So, Nemu. How do you know Uryu? He seemed to recognize you. I think I've seen you around before." Orihime and Nemu were aware they couldn't discuss this in front of the other girls. "Can we speak in private ," Nemu asked. "Sure," Orihime answered. "No way!" Chizuru shouted, "I'm not letting you go anywhere with my precious little-" Chizuru was cut off by Tatsuki's foot in her ribs. "Go ahead, Orihime," Tatsuki told her, "I'll hold her off."

Orihime and Nemu were now separate from the other girls and able to speak freely. "So what's up, Nemu?" Orihime asked. "I'm trying to get Uryu to kiss me," Nemu told her, "It's part of a lieutenants duel. We each chose a human to court and whoever can get their target to kiss them first is the winner. I chose Uryu and Renji chose Michiru." "Oh, he doesn't know," Orihime said with concern, "Michiru already has a boyfriend."

The bell rang to signal the end of their lunch break and everyone went back inside for afternoon classes. It wasn't until after school that Renji and Nemu got the chance to flirt with their selected individuals.

Renji caught up with Michiru on the way to her house. "Hey, Michiru," he called out to her, "hold up a sec." Michiru stopped and turned. "Uh, hi Renji. Why are you here?" Michiru asked. "Michiru, would you go out with me?" Renji asked. Michiru was surprised. "Oh! On a date? I'd like to but I kinda already have a boyfriend," Michiru told him. "Really, who?" Renji needed to know. Michiru hesitated then told him, "It's Yasutora, Yasutora Sado."

Renji thought for a moment. The name sounded familiar but he couldn't quite remember whose it was. "Sorry, I don't think I know anyone named Yasutora," Renji apologized. "But you were eating lunch with him," Michiru responded. Renji remembered now. "Have a safe trip home, Michiru. I need to go have a talk with Mr. Sado."

Uryu was walking back to his house the same way he did every day, but something about Nemu being there at the school bothered him. It could have been that he couldn't think of any reason she would need to go to a high school, but it was probably the fact that she was following him home.

"Nemu, where are you going?" Uryu asked her. "I'm going to your house," Nemu responded. "Why?" he asked. "I intend to spend the night there," Nemu replied. "Well what makes you think it's okay to stay at my house?" Uryu demanded. "You are a good man, Uryu, and I have nowhere else to stay," Nemu explained. Uryu couldn't turn her down. "Alright, you can stay, but you can't tell my dad anything about who you are or where you're from," Uryu told her. "I understand," Nemu stated.

After ten minutes of running, Renji finally managed to catch up with Chad. "Chad, are you in a relationship with Michiru?" Renji asked between pants. "Yeah," Chad answered. "Well why didn't you tell me at lunch when I said I needed to get her to kiss me!" Renji shouted. "I didn't think it mattered," Chad said calmly. "Chad, this is why people think Mexicans are stupid," Renji sighed.

The next day went poorly for Renji. Nothing had happened between Nemu and Uryu the night before due to the "honor of the Quincy" and Ryuken standing guard in the hall, but Uryu agreed to go on a date with Nemu the evening of the day in question. On their date, Nemu convinced Uryu to kiss her, winning her the duel. Also, his back still hurt from sleeping on Ichigo's couch.

With the duel over, Renji and Nemu said goodbye to their friends and headed back to the Urahara shop. "Well, hello there," Urahara greeted them. "Hey Urahara," Renji replied. "Well, how'd your official soul reaper business go? Anyone get laid?" The shopkeeper asked with a sly grin. Renji scowled. Urahara was taking things out of context again.

"Look, I'm just here to drop off my gigai. I'm not going to tell you what happened," Renji responded impatiently. "If you don't tell me, I'll have to charge you for storage space," Urahara teased. Renji reluctantly told him, "I struck out." "Well I knew that would happen. How about you Nemu?" Urahara asked. "Uryu kissed me," she responded. "Really? How did that feel?" Urahara inquired. "Nemu paused for a moment before responding, "It felt warm." "Excellent! Excellent! Just come inside and we'll get everything arranged," Urahara told them.

After exiting their gigais, Renji and Nemu went through the senkaimon back to the soul society. Nemu went back to the labs on her own. Renji was relieved he didn't have to go with her, but he still needed to tell his captain that he lost.

Renji hesitantly stepped into Byakuya's office, but before he could say anything, Byakuya said, "You lost, didn't you?" Renji just nodded. "I'll go talk to the head captain about your replacement. There are several other soul reapers who are qualified for this position. I doubt it will take long. You should prepare for the lieutenants meeting tomorrow. Even though you will be demoted and replaced, it isn't official yet, so you'll still be on active duty for the next few days," Byakuya informed him.

A/N: I did not include the date that Uryu and Nemu went on because this fic is about Renji. Though I will probably write it as a oneshot. The story's not over yet! Next chapter will be Renji's final lieutenant meeting!


	8. Renji

Rise of Renji

Renji gets tired of being treated badly, so he challenges the other lieutenants to prove his worth

I don't own Bleach

A/N: The part at the meeting is written in script format because there are twelve people talking at once so that's the best way to do it.

Renji breathed a depressed sigh as he walked towards the meeting room. It was going to be his last meeting as a lieutenant. It marked the end of his role as 2nd seat. The old man even had a replacement ready for him. He wasn't sure who it was, and he didn't really want to know. There was one positive thing about this though. They were neglecting their regular meeting procedures to have a huge going away party for him.

Everyone else was already seated at the U shaped table in the room. There was a somewhat mixed reaction to his arrival. Some cheered him in while others offered empathetic looks.

Rangiku: Hey Renji! Welcome to the party!

Chojiro: Sorry to see you go, Renji.

Kira: It's too bad you'll be demoted.

Yachiru: Hey! Are you ready to get drunk?

Momo: Yachiru, we're too young to drink.

Iba: I'm sure it'll be fine. Just for today.

Isane: We could just bring tea for those who don't want to drink alcohol.

Iba: Or we could just all drink sake.

Renji: Hi everyone.

Omaeda: Yeah, let's just drink sake.

Nanao: I'd rather have tea.

Renji: Guys?

Nemu: Hello, Renji.

Renji: Thank you, Nemu. Anyone else?

Shuhei: Everyone who wants tea, raise your hands.

Chojiro, Isane, Momo, and Nanao rose their hands.

Momo: Yachiru, you should raise your hand too.

Yachiru: But I want sake!

Nanao: You're not getting any sake so raise your hand.

Yachiru: Fine, but you have to bring me some sweet buns.

Yachiru rose her hand.

Iba: Okay that's five. Everyone who wants sake, raise your hands.

Omaeda, Kira, Shuhei, Iba, and Rangiku rose their hands.

Iba: That's also five. Wait, there are only ten votes. Who didn't vote?

Yachiru: Nemu didn't vote!

Iba: Alright. Nemu, which do you want?

Nemu: I'm indifferent. Though you may be forgetting someone else.

Rangiku: Well now what do we do?

Gin: Why don't we just get both?

Rangiku: Hey, Gin. Great idea!

Renji: Why is Captain Ichimaru here!

Nanao: To be honest, we should have just done that to begin with.

Rangiku: I'll get the sake!

Momo: I'll get the tea!

Renji: Did you guys really forget about me already?

Nemu: I believe they have.

Shuhei: So what do we until they get back?

Renji: You could talk to me.

Yachiru: let's play hide and seek!

Chojiro: We can't really play that here.

Iba: Hide and seek is a stupid game anyway. Let's play rock paper scissors!

Nanao: That's even worse.

Kira: I can understand why it would take Momo so long to brew some tea, but Rangiku should be back by now.

Renji: These guys are really gonna miss me, huh?

Nemu: They've already accepted the idea that you will no longer be of equal rank.

Rangiku came into the room at that time carrying a large cask of sake under each arm

Rangiku: I'm back!

Omaeda: Finally!

Shuhei: Shut up, Omaeda!

Yachiru: Yay! The sake's here!

Isane: You're not drinking any sake!

Yachiru: Well there's nothing else to drink!

Momo: I'm back with the tea.

Gin: Momo's tea is really very good.

Renji: Is he still here? It's a lieutenants' meeting!

Momo: Thank you, Captain Ichimaru. Oh hey, Renji. Did you get here while I was gone?

Rangiku: When did you get here, Renji?

Renji: I've been here for awhile. You even said hey to me when I first got here.

Rangiku: Really? Oh well, let's drink!

About one hour, six bottles of sake, and a few failed tea spikings by Yachiru they finally got to the whole reason for the meeting; budget cuts. Then after a few minutes of complaining about them, they finally got around to Renji.

Kira: sorry again about your demotion, Renij.

Renji: It's okay, it's not your fault. Well it kinda is for not letting me win, but I could say that about almost everyone here.

Kira: You don't exactly seem to have the skills required for the role, though. You forget to mask your spirtual pressure.

Omaeda: Your bad at hand to hand combat.

Nanao: You can't use combat kido effectively.

Isane: You also can't use healing kido.

Chojiro: You're terribly inefficient when it comes to paperwork.

Momo: You don't have any proper manners.

Rangiku: You can't hold your liquor.

Yachiru: You can use bankai, but you really suck at it.

Iba: And you're just plain unlucky.

Gin: But you are really cute.

Kira: Just ignore him.

Nemu: You do have sufficient combat skills with your shikai, better than any of us. Unfortunately, you will need more skills than just swordfighting in order to hold the rank of lieutenant.

Yachiru: Kenny got by with just swordfighting!

Nemu: Zaraki is a captain. The qualifications are different.

Renji: Look, I know you guys are just trying to make me feel better, but it's really not helping.

Shuhei: What can I say? You shouldn't have guessed girl.

Renji: What? I guessed male.

Shuhei: Really? I thought you said girl. I guess I just didn't hear you.

Renji: Maybe you just weren't listening.

Shuhei: Hey, don't turn this back on me!

Renji: Well now I'm going to get demoted even though I won my challenge with you! Hold on a sec. I won my challenge with you. That means I won't get demoted!

Nanao: Kyoraku is like this every day.

Kira: You still have to tell your captain that you won. He's probably finishing up the paperwork right now.

Renji: Oh my god! You're right! I have to go tell him right away!

Renji dashed out of the room at breakneck speed, headed to the squad six offices.

Rangiku: Is the author really a guy?

Shuhei: No idea.

Renji slammed open the door to his captains office, panting and stinking of sweat and sake. "Renji, why are you here and why is your forehead bleeding?" Byakuya inquired from the seat behind his desk. Renji took a few deep breaths and explained, "I'm here because I actually won one of the challenges I thought I'd lost, and my forehead is bleeding because I ran into a few walls on the way here."

After giving a full explanation of what had happened, Renji waited for his captains response. "Very well," Byakuya responded, "The forms have not yet been completed. In addition, ever since I was informed of who your replacement would be, I have been carefully considering all aspects of both of you and have decided that you would be a more suitable lieutenant for this particular squad." Renji blinked. Byakuya sighed, "It means I would prefer to keep you as my lieutenant as opposed to your replacement."

Renji cheered and leaped forward to glomp his captain. Byakuya's eyes widened. Renji was fast, but the alcohol through him slightly off balance. Byakuya held up his hand and chanted, "Bakudo Number 61: Six Bars of Light!" Renji was held fast by the powerful restraint kido. "I'm going to let you out, and when I do, I want you to go and tell the other lieutenants and Gin that you won't be demoted after all," Byakuya explained, "Do you understand?" Renji smiled and nodded. Byakuya released him and he ran off to tell the other the good news.

Renji ran into the lieutenants meeting room and burst through the door.

Renji: Guys! I'm not going to be demoted!

Nanao: That's great Renji, but why is your forehead bleeding?

Renji: I ran into a few walls on the way there.

Isane: Your arm looks broken!

Renji: I fell out of a tree on the way back.

Most of the guys laughed.

Isane: Don't laugh! He's hurt! Omaeda, help me carry him back to squad 4!

Omaeda: Why me?

Isane: You're the biggest.

Iba: That's what she said!

Again, most of the guys laughed.

Nanao: You guys are disgusting.

Nemu: I'll help you carry him.

Renji: I can still walk.

Kira: Apparently not, since you fell out of a tree.

Isane: Your fractured ulna needs to be treated!

Renji: Huh?

Isane: The fractured bone could sever your arteries and cause internal bleeding! Don't worry, I brought some stretchers.

Nanao: You expected something like this to happen? Good thinking.

Renji: Whatever, just carry me.

Isane and Nemu carried a now passed out Renji to squad 4 on one of the stretchers Isane had brought to the meeting.

Yachiru: Too bad Renji isn't getting demoted.

Momo: That's mean, Yachiru.

Yachiru: But I wanted to be Byakushi's lieutenant! Then Pachinko Head could be Kenny's lieutenant, and Feather Face could be 3rd seat. The old guy had it all set up!

Rangiku: Maybe Kuchiki doesn't want you as his lieutenant.

Chojiro: When Renji told him he won against Shuhei, he was drunk, it was his job on the line, and he had no proof or witnesses. But Kuchiki still believed him. There must be some significance there.

Yachiru: Be quit, Frenchie!

Chojiro: I'm not French!

Yachiru: You look French! You're like a musketeer!

Chojiro: Am not!

Shuhei: Dude, your zanpakto is a rapier. You're a musketeer.

Renji awoke to find himself on a bed in squad 4. Isane was finishing putting a splint on his arm. "Hey Isane, I am still a lieutenant, right?" Renji asked. "Yeah. Captain Kuchiki made an official announcement," Isane told him. "Did he do that while I was asleep?" Renji asked. "You were passed out," Isane responded. "I'm just glad to have my job," Renji said happily. "Well that's good because Kuchiki wants you back at your job tomorrow morning, and you have a mountain of paperwork to catch up on," Isane told him. Renji sighed, "I hate my job."

A/N: Hope you enjoyed my story. Please Review!


End file.
